1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a method of testing one or several hair strands (locks) for color, curl or condition, prior to whole head application of treatment. Various products and chemical treatments to alter hair color or curl are applied to the strands, timed, cleaned off or neutralized, and some are dried, usually with a blow dryer. During and after these strand tests; timing, color, curl, texture, condition, and relaxing or straightening are observed visually and digitally, to learn strength of hair and correct timing and strength of product to avoid excessive hair damage; and subject of treatment may enter into choices when appropriate.
This may be used by hairstylists, chemists or technicians, and when simplified by the general public.
The present invention utilizes a Hair Strand Test Kit with a Hair Strand Tester incorporating improvements on prior art.
In the testing of hair samples by hairstylists and others for color, curl or damage resulting from application of various chemical products, it is common practice to test a small portion of hair on the head; or to scissor a small quantity of hair from the head, tape or fasten the cut ends to foil, card or similar product, and apply a small amount of the formulation to be tested, preliminary to complete head application.
In spite of the very great importance of these tests to the client's hair health and personal desires, they are infrequently given due to time, and difficulty in handling the hair sample while giving the tests and then recording the test results. Experienced operators become much in demand by the public, since fewer mistakes in judgment may be expected, for insufficient experience or knowledge in general in the industry.
At times such hair samples are mailed by cosmetologists and others to product manufacturers, for their technicians or chemists to analyze and test in a similar manner.
Other things tested for besides color, include various hair diseases and general hair condition or health, such as texture, elasticity and porosity; particularly after a chemical treatment, to ascertain the degree of damage or breakage. Previously broken down or damaged hair that has been bleached by natural or chemical means, given permanent hair coloring treatment, or a permanent wave treatment, are especially subject to damage or breakage, if too strong a formula or product is used; or there is too long a timing in treatment application.
These hair tests can also be very important because some chemicals used are incompatible with others used for similar purposes in the salons, and also in home treatments by the clients, often without specific knowledge of product by the hairstylists or client. Physical reactions of these incompatible chemicals include hair damage, splitting and breakage, as well as odd colorations.
A similar system of testing hair samples is in common practice to test hair straighteners and relaxers. These chemical products are used where hair is naturally curly, but straight, or larger diameter curls are desired. Fewer hairs are commonly tested, one hair and foil, or a few hairs from various points of the scalp. Besides testing for product ability to straighten hair, like results as above, again are tested for; general texture, elasticity and porosity and to ascertain any damage or breakage, and guides to determine correct timing or product strength to be used on the patron's hair.
The handling of small numbers of hair on foil or card, and the required operations of product application, cleaning, washing, shampooing or neutralizing, drying and inspection or examination are now quite tedious; as well as, the problem of keeping track of the different hair samples, formulations, products, clients and timings. Due to these difficulties, these tests are seldom performed now, and when performed usually only one strand is tested, unless a problem or damage has already presented itself, thus having lost its primary effectiveness. The samples are not now usually shown to the patrons when they are taken because of poor appearance, so more than one is seldom taken for patrons choice when color is involved in the test.
It is common practice where special mechanical or scientific equipment has been obtained to stretch and test one or two hairs for elasticity, strength or condition; or where computer equipment has been obtained to fasten a clip onto a lock of hair on the head and test for condition or strength. Such tests are incomplete and give only a general idea of hair condition, and results that may be achieved. It requires more than one or two hairs be tested because of the naturally wide variety of hair diameters from any given head; and that both ends and body length of hair be tested separately because of normal abuse and prior chemical treatments. There is no substitute for testing a quanity of that particular client's hair, with that particular product to be used, to learn results. All representations or pictures of what a certain product or treatment will do to hair are at best vague approximations, depending on many variables and commonly requiring corrections. Everyone's hair strength and inherent hair color is different to start, has been abused differently and is of varied resistance to chemicals; and everyone's hair has different color pigments and the difficulty in their removal or covering varies, particularly when previously chemically treated.
The method here presented not only helps the student or hairstylist more quickly learn their trade, but may readily involve the client in choice of color desired. More importantly it keeps student or hairstylist from making a mistake in treatment, protecting both operator and client, especially from poor chemical reactions to hair or scalp.
2. Description of the Prior Article Art
The prior art used in this example of the invention, commonly referred to as a small folding clipboard, is commonly made of thin plastic covered chipboard, heat sealed and vertically hinged at the center to fold. Centrally riveted to the right back half when open is a spring metal clip as a means to fasten a pad of paper, forms or sheets of paper; and the front or cover has a cut out section to avoid the clip, enabling the cover to hinge flatly closed. On the inside or back of the front or cover a pocket is commonly placed to hold papers, and a loop to hold a pen or pencil. The plastic is commonly produced with a smooth or rough texture in many colors, one texture and color commonly used throughout. Each of many manufacturers using various clips and dies.